


Just what he wanted

by Marvelous_mutie



Category: Calogan - Fandom, Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_mutie/pseuds/Marvelous_mutie
Summary: This is just Calogan smut for the sake of smut. This pair needs more sexy writing. Enjoy!





	Just what he wanted

   It was dark when he woke. A pitch black void of nothingness surrounded him. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the aromas dancing in the air around him; the invigorating clean of Irish spring soap, fresh flowery notes of laundry detergent, and the soft scent of aloe. Ah, the aloe.

   The latter scent told Logan that Caliban was still by his side. He had been careless in the sun's unforgiving light, attempting to grab the morning paper and ended up paying for it. Nothing bad, just a small wound where one beam of light caught him like an ant under a magnifying glass. Much like a sunburn; his porcelain white skin had quickly turned an angry, irritated cerise. 

   Logan often woke at night, fear gripping his heart that he would find himself all alone. Relief would then swallow him whole once his senses detected the albino mutant bedside him. Normally, after the tendrils of panic released their grip on his nerves, he would drift off into slumber once more. 

   Other nights, like tonight, another sensation would take over. An obsessive instinct. One that would gnaw away at him until he surrendered and it's voracious appetite was quelled. 

   He could feel it already; the aching throbbing from below, bidding him to delve into his desires and find release. He turned over, facing the sleeping man beside him. Curious fingertips trembled lightly as they caressed his soft, pale lips. 

   Logan licked his own lips, and debated on whether to wake his partner or not. His body begged him to continue, demanded it. Without hesitation, he leaned in closer, kissing Caliban on his silky lips. 

   There was a soft hum from the younger man's throat as he was startled from his slumber. Two beautifully large blue eyes flew open and blinked rapidly into focus. Logan took that moment of confusion upon waking as an opportunity to further shock his roused partner by using his tongue to part Caliban's lips. 

   There was no resistance; Caliban placed one large, ghost white hand on the base of Logan's skull, cradling it and pulling him closer. This brought a smile to the older mutant's face. Caliban's smooth, warm tongue joined Logan's. 

   There was no question about it, Logan could feel the throbbing engorgment that fueled his actions. He allowed curious fingers to travel under Caliban's shirt, running over the thin man's ribs. He could feel the prickle of goosebumps forming as his fingertips traced over satin soft skin. 

   Logan's pulse beginning to quicken, adrenaline raced through his veins. His heart beat steadily faster as arousal invaded every inch of his body. Caliban let out a small, soft whimper as Logan roughly grabbed his hip and jerked it toward his own body. He could feel that the primal urge had taken hold of Caliban's body as well. 

   His hand traveled now from Caliban's hip, to the rapidly growing buldge that was pressing against his thigh. There was a inviting warmth against Logan's fingers. He likened the delicate, erogenous skin to a velvety rose petal. Wrapping his fingers around Caliban's erect cock, he could feel the hard member twitch in his grasp.

"Logan..." His voice trembled.

"Up for some fun?" Logan whispered.

   Caliban immediately threw one long leg over Logan's hip and used it to pull him in, softly thrusting as he did so. He then lurched his lanky body to the side, so that he was straddling the stockier man. He grabbed both of Logan's wrists and held them down. 

"I think we can arrange something." Was he trying to be dominant? 

   Logan whipped his wrists and, in one fluid motion, grabbed Caliban's. He pulled at the long arms until Caliban was forced to lean in. Logan had to crane his neck somewhat in order to look into the tall man's eyes.

"Good. Then let fun begin." 

   Logan yanked Caliban's grey t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. The taller man winced; shit, the burn. Logan kissed the sore, bandaged spot on his forearm. Caliban smiled appreciatively and stood to remove his pants. Logan jumped up to do likewise. He paused and made his way over to the window first. 

"What are you doing?" Moonlight shone against his white skin. He blinked in the silvery light.

"I wanna see you." Logan responded nonchalantly. 

   Caliban felt flattered and the rosy blushing in his cheeks reflected it well. Logan smirked and gently stroked one pink cheek; Caliban nuzzled against his touch. Their bodies were now unhindered by clothing. 

    Logan was right, seeing was much better. Soft moonlight created an other worldly glow against their bare skin. Caliban gently traced long, bony fingers along the many scars that decorated Logan's body. He was enticed by the contrast of Logan's thick skin against the smoother, raised lines of scar tissue. 

   Logan took the towering man's hand and climbed onto the bed, pulling him in as well. Caliban obeyed Logan's prompts as he was pulled back into a straddling position over the older mutant. He leaned forward and grinded his hips against Logan's, allowing friction to tantalize them both. Lord have mercy. 

   Logan grabbed both boney hips in his strong hands and yanked them upward towards his face. Caliban had to brace himself to not fall from the sudden forceful movement. He let out a snorting giggle; high pitched and nervous. He was sitting on Logan's chest now, unsure of his motives. 

"What...what exactly are you- I'm not-"

"I told you I wanted to see you." Logan interrupted.

   Once again, his fingers wrapped around Caliban's girth and teasingly squeezed his cock. There it was, a little quiver from his slender body. Over and over he teased his mate, making him squirm. Logan enjoyed seeing how he could make the younger man twitch, shiver, and moan with the slightest of touches. 

"Jesus, Logan. I-" a hand hushed him. 

"Shhh. Just enjoy it." 

   He moved Caliban off of him and layed him down so that he was now hovering over his lanky lover. He casually stroked Caliban's engorged member, reveling in every little involuntary spasm and hum. Fingers traced the bluish veins that ran under the thin, milky skin. A single bead of wetness now glistened on the sensitive, pink glans and rolled its way down the ivory shaft. 

   Logan leaned in and caressed it with his tongue, letting it swirl over the tip, licking up the salty, natural lubricant. Caliban tilted his head back in ecstasy and sighed aloud. For what felt like an eternity of blissful torment, Logan lapped at the shiny, rose colored sweet spot. 

"Logan...p-please..." 

    Logan stuck his own thumb in his mouth and then replaced it with Caliban's deliciously throbbing flesh. His own cock spasmed with anticipation as Caliban moaned. He continued to taste him, trying to wrap his lips around every inch while stroking his own erection. Logan then propped one long, thin leg over his shoulder and massaged Caliban's ass with his wet thumb. 

   It didn't take long for him to be able to shove his entire thumb in, making his lover whimper in pleasure. He inserted at first, one finger, then two, and three. Each increase in gauge made the albino arch his back and beg for more. 

   Logan was more than happy to oblige. He repositioned his muscular frame over the leaner one below. Caliban grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him in for one last sweet kiss before they got down to business. 

   Logan kissed him deeply, enjoying the faintly lingering taste of mint carried on Caliban's saliva. He was always so lovingly romantic in his actions, bringing a sweetly erotic flavor to the bedroom. Soft, tender caresses, and affectionate, slow grinding and kissing were Caliban's forte and Logan adored that about him.

   Logan on the other hand was carnal and aggressive. He was, as Caliban, and many before him put it, an animal. Caliban's delicate, alabaster skin was often left with an array of purple bruises and love bites after a session of fucking. 

   They were like night and day. A perfect balance of yin and yang. Where one man romanticized the idea of love making, the other just wanted to fuck the first raw. Even their bodies and facial expressions gave a visual representation to their sensual style; smooth and soft versus rough and harsh. Tonight, however, Logan was trying his best to hold back and be more sensual. 

    Now came the moment Logan had craved all along. He repositioned Caliban's long legs to his liking. His lover locked eyes with him. Big, beautiful blue eyes. Logan felt he could get lost in those eyes. Sometimes he wondered if that wasn't just what Caliban wanted; him trapped forever, hypnotized by the sparkling blue orbs. 

   Logan eased his dick into Caliban's tight ass. As often as they fucked, it always surprised Logan what a tight fit it could be. Caliban closed those gorgeous eyes of his and tilted his head back, relaxing his body to allow Logan to slowly shove his way in. 

   Logan was meticulously careful. He may have been an animal when it came to fucking, but he knew when to be gentle. As much as he wanted to slam his entire length into that tight little hole, he waited and moved on Caliban's cues. 

   Once he was properly lubed up and eased in, Caliban smiled and gave a nod to continue. He started off slowly, pulling out until the head of his cock was just barely visible, then pushing forward, back into Caliban's body. Oh my god, why did he feel so fucking good? Both men vocalized their approval of the blissful state they'd immersed themselves in. 

   Logan's thrusts steadily became increasingly frantic, harder and faster; just like his breathing. There was an audible clapping of skin hitting skin. Sweat dripped down his muscular chest, sliding over scars and buldging muscles. Fuck. He was getting too close. Not yet, not yet. 

   Logan slowed his pace and grabbed the thick, white cock that lightly pressed into his belly with each inward motion he made. He stroked it in stride with his thrusts with one hand and steadied himself with the other. He watched Caliban's every reaction in order to predict when perfect time would arise. Just a little longer. Every gasp and yelp was a signal that orgasm was close.

   The light rosy color at the tip of his lover's penis darkened, telling Logan that it was time. Thank you! He gripped a little harder and started fucking Caliban furiously. He felt the dick in his hand begin to pulsate and Caliban cried out. Logan felt his hand bathed in warmth. Hearing those moans of ecstasy set Logan off. 

   He came immediately, emitting a low, growling grunt of satisfaction. Heaven. He was in heaven. His body trembled as waves of gratification passed through him from head to toe like lightning.

   Spent, he pulled out and collapsed back onto the bed. Chests heaved and sweat beads rolled from their foreheads.They waited to catch their breath and let their hearts stop pounding before either man moved. After they cleaned up, Caliban's hand found its way over to Logan's and latched on. 

"Wa-how. Thay- thank you." He whispered, voice high pitched and wavering as he struggled to slow his breathing. 

"Nah, thank you!" He paused and took a deep breath. Wrapping an arm around his thin torso, Logan whispered, "I love you, Cal." 

"I love you too, Logan." Caliban turned to look at him. A tear running down his pallid cheek. 

There were those memorizing eyes again, as beautiful as ever. He could get lost in those eyes. And maybe, the older mutant thought to himself, just maybe, it was what exactly what Logan wanted.


End file.
